Archive:2010/05/15
{KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) enters the Appearance * ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013) enters RPG {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ( http://liveforfilms.files.wordpress.com/2009/10/chuck24.jpg Left, me, right, Vat. ... Strange that Vat looks so good, huh? lol) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (I was actually trying to find a good pic of Aer-May, however.. That came up...which is, strangely, what me and Vat use for our hero RP.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Why is he next to Aer-May?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (He...isn't?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Wait.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Darnit.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Oh, nevermind.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (But, no, that's not really a good comparison for her.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (That's Jala.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Vat's Character.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (So.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (What shall we do?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Want me to start off?) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Sure) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (*won't say TWSS*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Oh.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Quick question.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (How's http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ynjLR79YQ_Y for the Victorious' theme? It mainly starts around 0:23.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The Radiant exits hyperspace over a Drakonian colony with weapons armed* * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) comms the Drakonian colony ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Colony Command: YNS Radiant? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Yah. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Hello. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): A-- ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): CC: How the hell are you still alive?! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Two Ichiri ships exit hyperspace right next to the Radiant and open fire* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Darn! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Fire, fire! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The Radiant opens fire* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): It's a long story. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *One ship goes down and careens towards the Radiant* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The Radiant moves out of the way* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *It smashes into the other* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Both explode* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Phew. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (I told you about what happened, right?) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (No...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Yes, I did?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Anyhow...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Due to the circumstances, Yulair got save7, and the Teronk reactivated. However...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (That doesn't mean the story's over.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (As the Utiant, which were seen, said, "problems in our universe may be solved, but we still need your help.") {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (your*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Also...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Informative speech in just a second.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Anyhow, I gotta go. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The Radiant enters hyperspace* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *All that's left is burning Ichiri hulks* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The Radiant exits hyperspace over Yulair* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The entire fleet is there* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The YSC is ready to give a speech* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: *Begins broadcasting, even to Drakonia* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: Hello... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: Now... Apparently... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: I've been through death and came back to come here to talk to you... Well. That's not the only reason... Infact, there's really no reason at all. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: Wolf, who is currently over Yulair, has informed me... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: That, Nova, a well known material... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: Is used in most Yulairian ships, and many other things. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: What we didn't know... Is that, slowly, unnoticably, the Nova was draining our very souls... And replacing it with what some would call...evil... Or what Wolf calls Dark Energy. * ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013) comms the YSC, is put on hold {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: However, there is no reason to fear it...no longer. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: Apparently, what Wolf had achieved, on an ancient vessel, and what a race known as the Utiant granted, was...well, more or less freedom... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: Long ago, a war raged between two races. The Utiant, and descended of the Ichiri. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: The Ichiri had won, however, their plans were not fulfilled... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: And what we see today, in Nova... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: Well, yesterday...or whichever, but, anyhow... Is what they had done to it. They tainted it... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: But the Utiant...through unknown ways, have cleansed it. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: But only in our universe... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: Now, this is a great gift... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: Wolf himself said, he hadn't felt like himself, and that the Radiant grew darker... More sinister... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: It was indeed because of Nova. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: However, as I have said, it has been cleansed... And is returned to it's original...true form.. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: You may have noticed...things laced with Nova, or that Nova is used on, or in... Have changed from a black, to a silver... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: -That- is what is known as the "light" side of Nova... The pure side.... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: Wolf will explain when the time comes... However, I reassure you, Yulair is back. * ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013) leaves message: If you don't want your Nova, I'll gladly have it... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *He ends the broadcast* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: *Text* no thank u ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Damn it! ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Anything to make us stronger... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: *Takes off his glasses* Hmm... Strange contraptions...these Blackberries... * ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013) comms the YSC {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: *Answers* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: Ahh. Naga Krion... Hello, hello. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Could you get us some of that... "evil" Nova? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *He sounds/looks kind of like Roosevelt. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: Umm... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: Hadn't you heard? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: The Nova has been returned to its original form... ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Damn {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: I'm sorry, Naga, but I just can't do that. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *He ends the comm* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): "Hey, our cover's blown anyway! I'm gonna start talking now!? " {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Too bad Chopper died.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (You have AC5?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Yes. I go online daily... I have aprox. 6,250 kills.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (AC5 is singleplayer only...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (JK.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (I know.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (MP would be awesome...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (No, I watched a mission of it.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Not to brag, but I honestly think I'd beat almost everyone on MP.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (If accuracy isn't really an issue...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (And it's flying.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (I'd take you on in AC5) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (I'd own everyone.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Yes it is...) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (2-3 times faster thet IL-2) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (I know.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (And there's almost always a missile after you) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Now, let's see..) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Often lasers) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (250km/h...) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Or nukes...) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (I once did 1401 in a Mig-31) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (And if I was doing 850km/h inside a narrow canyon, with a low manuverability fighter.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (1401* MiG*) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (1401 mph* =_=) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (lol) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (How's http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_fr4iZnovAQ for the Majestic's theme?) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (good) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (So, can you imagine Aer-May in a dress much like the one she has now, but changed to be like an Imperial officer uniform?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Rank insignia and all?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (I'm of course going to bring her back into the RP.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (In an odd way.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Hmmm... she needs a new dress.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Both from the standpoints of hotness -and- practicality) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ( http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/B001DSEA3G/24fmll-20 ) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU--) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Unavailable!??!?!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (HOW!?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (OKay. I'm gonna move on in the RP.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Hmm... I wonder..) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Maybe we should get re-married.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (I can't find CoD3 OST online!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Wants the CoD3 OST*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Meanwhile...* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *4 Stormtroopers are being backed up against an edge of a cliff by an angry mob with wooden chairs* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: Uhh... Sir...? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormtrooper Squad Leader: ... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: I think you pissed them off, sir. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: You think? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy2: Okay.. Ideas... Ideas... Ideas... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: We can shoot 'em? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: We aren't gonna shoot 'em. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: We may have to go to that, sir... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: ... Yet. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *They're getting closer* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (This is why Yulair loses any war it tries to fight on its own) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *que http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_fr4iZnovAQ * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *0:10 the Majestic comes up from the bottom of the cliff with the front boarding ramp down* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Drakonian solder: Should I shoot them, sir? Officer: No! Of course not! ...Wait till the flamethrower guy can burn rhem alive) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The Stormies jump backwards onto the ramp and the Majestic moves backwards* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: *Helm-comm* Hah-hah. Nice work, Majestic. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: Suckers! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *A can is thrown at him* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Now open up with the Majestic's main guns!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: Ow! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The boarding ramp goes up and they walk into the boarding room* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The Majestic flies off* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (And yes...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (I -do- have music for every occasion.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Que http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6LQrhc1D5Xk&feature=related * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Officers are carrying out regular duties, and the Stormies walk to the bridge in beaten and dirty armor* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *They all take of their helmets and walk onto the bridge* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (We'd probably use http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/White_phosphorus grenades) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: Sir. Stormy2: Sir. Stormy3: Sir. Stormy4: Irs. SSL: Sir. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *They all nod, saying that, and walk on by* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (No typos.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Stormy4 is like that.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: Good to see you boys back. What happened? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: Uh... Sir? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: Well... You see.. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: We walked into this... bar... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: *Raises an eyebrow* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: On regular patrols... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: And... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: The bar isn't a regular patrol area... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: Well... We were called there, there was some trouble... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: I don't believe it, but, go on... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: Anyhow... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (brb.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: This drunk guy got...angry, more or less... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: And smacked me with a chair. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: Yes. And smacked him with a chair. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: 'Fore we knew, they was ontop o' us like gravy... Had our guns and everythin'. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *He has a British accent* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: ... Why are you talking like that? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: I always had this accent.. I just try to hide it... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: ... Oh... Well... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: I like it. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: Yes. They had our guns and everything. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: And we ran outside... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: And were backed up against a cliff. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (So if Faretel is still alive....) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Ming...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: Problaby woulda been dead if you hadn't shown up when you did. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Yes. She's alive.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (I g2g.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (But I won't log off yet.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Cya) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (bye.) * ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013) exits RPG * ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013) coughs * ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013) looks around ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): You can leave now... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Never. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): No, you can't. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): g2g cya... <~Naga Krion~ (drakon013) has left the room> * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) exits the Appearance Category:Chatlog